More Than A Feeling
by breaking ash
Summary: [standalone] A Joey story


****

A/N: This story is a Joey only story meaning that none of the others show up but they are mentioned. This story is based on the song "More Than A Feeling" (hence the title). The song "God Must Have Spent" is mentioned but the lyrics in the story are from the song "More Than A Feeling" You'll get it once you read. I am planning on this being the only chapter unless you guys think other wise. Well read on if you like it then leave a review if you don't like it then leave a review and flame till your hearts content. 

Disclaimer: I don't' own any of the characters from F.R.I.E.N.D.S, duh, but I do own the other character in this story. The songs aren't mine just the plot settings and so on. If I did own the F.R.I.E.N.D.S however Chandler would be married to me not Mon lol

****

F.R.I.E.N.D.S

More Than A Feeling

(A Joey story)

© 2002 Ashlee

Rain pelted the window of Joey's trailer, making a humming sound. The clock on his nightstand signified it was 10:13am. Joey woke up panting. He had been having a dream about Mary Ann, the only girl who has had the power to break his heart. He lifted up from his bed and sat on the side groggily. He looked over to the calendar, one of the few things that adorned the walls. July 19th.

"Great" Joey said sarcastically

Mary Ann had left him on the 19th of July, the eve of their 1 year wedding anniversary. Joey twisted the wedding band on his finger that he had yet to take off even though they had been apart for 3 years.

Joey had left New York two years ago for his big break, a romantic comedy, "The Rest of My Life". He also left because the memories of Mary Ann that New York held were too much for him, but he didn't tell his friends. "The Rest of My Life" had earned him an Emmy, which proudly sits on his dresser, and several various nominations. He was now on the set of his latest movie, "Torn".

He got out of bed and walked over to the sink turning on the water. While he waited for the water to get warm he reached over and turned on the radio. As music began to fill the trailer Joey sank down onto the floor leaning against the wall. "God Must Have Spent", his and Mary Ann's wedding song was on. He felt tears start to form but quickly wiped them away. He closed his eyes letting his mind wander back to the days when Mary Ann was in his life.

"I woke up this morning,

and the sun was gone,

(Joey meeting Mary Ann at Central Perk)

I turned on some music, 

to start my day,

(Their first date, they had went out to eat and to a club)

Lost my self in a familiar song,

Closed my eyes and I slipped away,

(Joey getting down on one knee to a crying Mary Ann)

More than a feeling,

More than a feeling,

Well it's more than a feeling,

(The wedding, Joey smiling ear to ear, Chandler and Ross to Joey's left Mary Ann, her sister and best friend to his right, Monica, Rachel, and Phoebe in the front row)

When I hear that old song,

They used to play,

(Their reception, Joey and Mary Ann dancing to "God Must Have Spent" both smiling at each other not losing each others gaze)

And I begin dreamin',

Till I see Mary Ann walk away"

(Mary Ann walking out the door carrying a bag, leaving a pleading and crying Joey behind)

Joey's eyes quickly opened when the image of Mary Ann leaving him popped into his mind.

He stood up and shut off his radio. Joey cupped his hands under the water then splashed his face. He reached for a towel to dry his face, fixed his hair and headed out to makeup.

He tried to think of something else but the image of Marry Ann walking out the door haunted him. He walked out of makeup looking better but feeling the same.

"Just do and think about your job and you'll be fine" he thought to himself as he walked on set, "You'll be fine"

After a long day at work Joey entered his trailer. When he opened the door cool air rushed past him giving Joey chills. He plopped down on his bed, he couldn't remember the last time he felt so drained. He shuttered and grabbed the blanket covering his body. He grabbed the head phones from the stereo that sat on the night stand. He reached over and turned on his CD player. As music filled his head he slowly closed his eyes thinking of his friends back in New York, keeping himself from thinking of Mary Ann. But once he was asleep it was useless, that whole night he dreamt of Mary Ann, the girl who he loved more than life, the one he would never forget… the one who got away.

"When I'm tired and I think I'm cold,

I hide in my music and forget the day,

Dream of a girl that I used to know,

Close my eyes and she slipped away,

More than a feeling,

More than a feeling,

Well it's more than a feeling,

When I hear that old song,

They used to play,

And I begin dreamin',

Till I see Mary Ann walk away,

More than a feeling,

More than a feeling,

Well it's more than a feeling,

When I hear that old song,

They used to play,

And I begin dreamin',

Till I see Mary Ann walk away,

Close my eyes and slip away"

A/N: this story is dedicated to LeBlanc's Baby (you know who you are)


End file.
